Experiment Remix
by fire90
Summary: I've decide to rewrite this fanfic, hoping to make it more fluent to read and better translated. SUMMARY: House and Cameron...and a new man. Between high and low, what do you think will happen now? Thanks to the MartaH&Conly & kiara588 for the original Italian fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

House walked nervously down the hallway of his Department, passing his office and seeing his team already in the conference room. Foreman was reading some folder, Chase was doing one of his demented puzzles.

 _'Good...'_ House thought.

Cameron was making some coffee.

 _'Perfect...'_ he could safely proceed to Wilson's office without being seen...Or not...

 _'How the hell she does it? Does she hide some kind of radar under that labcoat?'_ House thought when he saw Cameron turning toward the hallway, noticing his arrival, or rather, she knew he'd be there since, during her three years there, she had learned his schedules because, despite what he said, he was a man very jelous of his routine. Proofs? His coffee, for example, his red cup, his markers, his Vicodin...

Cameron rushed out of the room, seeing him accelerating the pace "House! Hey, can you stop for a second?".

"No! I won't, you were too intrusive last night, I told you that I wanted to be on top!" he said loudly.

Cameron stood before him, strangely serious "Good, yet another demonstration that it wouldn't work between us".

House lifted an amused eyebrow, since when she had stopped to accept passively his jokes and started to answer in kind?

"Edward Sullivan, five years old...".

"Make me" he challenged her and entered Wilson's office, leaning against the door and leaving a stunned Cameron outside. He stared at his friend at the desk who was shaking his head.

"When did you do your clinic hours last time?" Wilson asked.

"Cameron and her phobia to see me naked".

"Hers or _yours_?".

House glared at him, forcing him to look down at his papers again.

"I lost my Vicodin" he muttered.

"Since losing and finishing are synonymous?".

"I haven't finished it, I lost it this morning. It wasn't where I had left him the night before".

Wilson continued to sign his papers without looking up "You know, this is a bad sign, you don't even realize that you finished the pills".

House slammed his cane on the ground nervously "I haven't finished it! I lost it! Dammit!".

Wilson looked up, taking a deep breath like his then couple therapist had said.

 _'At this rate, I'll end up to couples therapy with him this time...'_ Wilson thought.

"Write me a new recipe".

"No, I know that Cameron was looking for you for a new patient. Go do your job".

"Cameron always looks for me. I really lost it!".

"Try to ask to whoever was in your bed this morning...Oops, sore spot, it costs too much to make them stay until the morning".

House turned to the door nervously "You're a heartless monster. I without my Vicodin is like...".

"Like Bugs Bunny without carrots?".

House glared at him and the oncologist sighed deeply.

"The amount of Vicodin that is prescribed to you by Cuddy, it's a fair dose. Proportionate to your pain. If you can't handle that within a span of one week, it's solely your problem" Wilson said calmly.

House didn't move, he had just listened to the same words that Cuddy said to him everytime since she had decided, without question him, what was the best thing for...For whom? He wondered. Cuddy had to establish a dose for him because the story of the forged signatures of Wilson. He had gone beyond the limit.

"Ok, thank you very much, you bastard. You'll pay for this!" and House left the office, finding himself in front of Cameron "Someone might see it as a form of stalking, not that I mind being followed by a woman" he dodged her and she followed.

"You told me to make you listen to me".

"And how are you going to do it? Breathing down my neck?" he smirked, amused by that image.

"House! What is now?".

House spun around, watching Cameron stood with arms akimbo, smirking satisfied while Cuddy came threateningly closer. He grinned to his immunologist "You called for the backup. Were you afraid of not succeeding all alone?".

"Since you bother to decline the cases that I order you to take to avoid being fired?" Cuddy asked.

"Since the day you hired me, since Polli Anna here put patches to her dolls".

Both women rolled their eyes, bored. He looked at them in amazement.

"I beg you, Cuddy, no! You can't plagiarize her to make a miniature of yourself. I chose her because she doesn't look like you at all!".

The two women stared at him, and their expressions went from bored to irritated.

"Wow, I can feel a lot of hostility this morning. So it's true that being together you women can have your periods at the same time?".

"Edward Sullivan is...".

"Let me guess...Hmmm...A benefactor? No, no wait, let me try again, a guy who you promised a favor when you woke up in his bed? Am I right?".

"He's 5 years old!" Cameron added.

House shrugged "I'm not here to judge".

"Yeah, right..." Cuddy sighed.

"It's not fair, I feel disadvantaged, you're two against one. Well, I'm against four considered your big boobs".

"Edward Sullivan Jr. is the son of Edward Sullivan Sr.".

House stared at her.

"But you don't read the papers? !" Cuddy said, exasperated.

"I read only the comics page and the gossip. So, If he isn't the new love of JLo, I don't know him. That woman changes husbands more frequently than Wilson!".

Cuddy rubbed her temples "Sullivan is one of the most important businessmen of the United States. He plays golf with the Minister of Economy".

"Good for him, but I still can't help you" House held up his cane and turned to his office.

"The kid has been seriously ill for more than a year, he was treated by the best specialists in the past six months and has been diagnosed with four different diseases" Cuddy added.

"Then they weren't so good".

"The last diagnosis said Myeloblastic leukemia" Cameron said.

He entered the conference room, directed to the coffeemaker "It's not that I'm more fascinated now".

Cameron was shocked, Foreman shook his head and Chase looked at him smirking, biting a pencil.

"The diagnosis of leukemia is from Drs. Berkley in New York" Cuddy finished.

House looked at her, snatching the folder from Cameron's hands and walked into his office, reading it "Let's do all the tests again. If Barkley treated him, we can't be sure" and he closed the door and turned on the stereo.

"Why he changed his mind?" Chase asked.

"Helen Berkley called him a caricature of a doctor with a cane" Cuddy said.

"Why?" Chase said.

"Ah, I don't know, this is the public part from a conference of four years ago, what House did for her to say that...And much more, I don't know" and Cuddy went out, smirking.

"So it's no more a case but a personal matter now" Foreman sighed.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

House was in his office with _'Ode to Joy'_ at full blast so that Wilson could hear it from his office.

His team entered into the conference room, trying to see their boss in his dark office, legs on the desk and the cane spinning slowly in his hand.

"One of these days he'll become deaf" Foreman began.

"It's a disturbing comparison..." Chase said.

"What? House and Beethoven?".

"House and ' _A Clockwork Orange_ '".

Foreman and Cameron looked at him puzzled, Chase felt eyes on him "Come on! He already has a cane, give him a cylinder and false eyelashes on his right eye and they're the same person!".

"They're definitely not the same person" Cameron argued.

Foreman grinned, amused "No, Cameron is right. He has Vicodin instead of milk".

Cameron huffed while the two men chuckled.

Chase sighed "Ok, Cameron will tell him. She's good at that".

"Forget it! _I_ brought the case to him. You still can talk very well, so you'll do it" Cameron protested.

Chase noticed House rubbing his leg "I'll do the clinic for you" he offered.

Cameron sighed. _'Why always me? As If it was easier for me...'_ she thought.

Foreman smirked and put his hands on Cameron and Chase's shoulders, leading them towards their boss' office "Guys, there is strength in numbers, so If we go in together, he won't be able to kill us all".

House, inside his office, was listening to the second movement of the _Ode_ , conducting now an imaginary orchestra and a choir.

Foreman led them to the door and they went inside. House, who was now rummaging through a drawer, looked up at them.

"Ok, Cameron won't be fired If she tells me where is my Vicodin. I know you need strength and courage to sleep with Chase, but I've a chronic pain, you know?".

Cameron looked at him irritated but trying not to show it. But when it came to her, those blue eyes didn't miss a single thing. "Sullivan is here".

House reached out, an eye to his backpack. The team looked at each other and he turned to stare at them "The tests?".

"We've still not done them" Foreman said.

"Soooo, why are you here?".

"The problem is that we can't do them" Chase explained.

"It's not hard to take a blood sample. Even the nurses can do that, and they don't have a degree".

"It's that there's no way to hold him still. We have tried everything" Foreman said.

"Unless a headshot, I suppose" House turned to Cameron "And what about you? Not even my fairy with golden hands has managed to approach the cute little kid?".

"I was on duty in clinic, they've forced me to come here".

House stood, grinning, and passed close to her, too close for not having done it on purpose. He wanted to see If she was serious in acting indifferent with him...No, she wasn't serious since she moved away quickly.

"What about his mommy and daddy?".

"Probably they're not so present. The father isn't even here yet, and the mother has just worsened the situation" Foreman informed him.

House went out, going to the patient's room, followed by his team "He grew up with the nanny, like Chase".

"But I...".

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with that, but it explains your repressed homosexuality" House stopped at the door, the kid was giving a hard time to two nurses that were trying to put on the drip. He grinned amused "Like all the rich, he's a spoiled brat".

The kid started to throw the pillows against the nurses.

"Or like all the lonely kids, he's only scared. After all, who wouldn't be in his place? In a hospital bed, surrounded by strangers and no one to care for him" Cameron said.

House stared at her as she watched the kid through the glass. He smirked and grabbed her by the sleeve of her labcoat. She didn't expect it and looked at him astonished.

"Ok, since the Bad and the Ugly are useless, let's try with the Good and the Prince Charming. In the meantime, you two go get mommy and make her spill everything she knows" and House walked into the room, slamming the door shut while she continued to struggle against his hold. House motioned to the nurse to leave.

Edward Jr. was one of those kids from the advertising, blond curls and blue eyes. If it wasn't for his too white skin, he seemed a very healthy child. He tossed and turned in bed, screaming like a mad man. House hit the table with his cane and the kid whirled around, afraid. House looked at him threatening.

"Watch that, do watch that O Dim, if to continue to be on live thou, dost wist?" House said.

Edward stood there, staring at him. Cameron looked at House, shocked. The diagnostician freed her from his hold and whispered in her ear "I knew that sooner or later watching ' _A Clockwork Orange_ ' again and again would come in handy".

Cameron kept staring at him as he turned to the kid. She smiled, he had brought her here for that. Cameron picked up a pillow from the floor, approaching the bed. The two looked at her with different reasons.

"Hi, Edward" she approached his bed, fixing his pillows. The kid initially tried to fight her, beginning to kick around, but when she moved a blond curl from his forehead with a gesture full of affection, he calmed down suddenly, letting her put on the drip, not taking his eyes off her.

Cameron took a syringe and drew some blood without any fuss from the kid. She smiled "That's it. It was not so bad, right?".

Edward smiled and shook his head.

House, who had stayed in a corner until then, approached the bed. She whirled around.

"Now that Beelzebub has calmed down, do the rest of the tests, including a CAT".

She nodded and he left the room, returning to his office. He entered, leaning his forehead against the glass door that separated the two rooms and rubbed his face, his head was killing him since she had done that gesture to the kid.

But above all, why his lips were tingling?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

House was sitting behind his desk, reading the tests results, when suddenly he remembered her gesture, the fact that he had concentrated on her fingers, that he now was thinking _'Who knows what is the feeling?'_. And also the fact that then he had set his focus on her lips, wondering the same thing. "I'm pathetic..." he muttered.

"I think so too".

House looked up and saw Wilson in the doorway with an amused smirk.

"What do you want?".

"Are you like this every time you think about how many pills you take per day?".

"I wasn't thinking about that..." he closed his eyes suddenly, again that image. _'I'm going crazy...'_ House thought.

Wilson sat, curiously watching the expression of the diagnostician "Then, what were you thinking?" a thought was in Wilson's mind, not so weird after all.

House tried to evade his eyes while arranging some folders in front of him "About the patient, the millionaire's son".

"And do you feel pathetic because he has more money than you, despite being only a kid, or because it's eating you alive that perhaps the doctor from New York was right?".

"Neither. Now you can go back to your little walking deads" House stood nervously by that intrusion into his reasoning.

Wilson let him be, knowing that pressure him wasn't the right thing to do at that time. House walked in the conference room, his leg was killing him that day. _'What a great day is today...'_ he thought.

"Blood tests are normal. Foreman and Cameron are doing the CAT scan" Chase informed him.

House rubbed his temples "Good. And the mother?".

"It all started with a series of fainting episodes. He has the pressure to the minimum but I don't think it's relevant".

House clenched his teeth, trying not to think of his aching leg and focusing on Chase "Good".

"You already said that. What do you think it needs to be done?".

 _'A morphine drip in my carotid...'_ House wanted to say, but instead he didn't answer, coming out quickly from the room. Chase followed him.

"House? What are you doing?".

House walked into the control room where Foreman was staring at some images "Where's Cameron?".

"She's getting the kid out" Foreman answered.

"There are nurses for that".

Foreman shrugged, smiling "He doesn't want to be touched by anyone but her".

House rolled his eyes, irritated "Great. How is it going?".

"Whatever he has, it's not neurological".

"When your little friend has finished playing the sweet little mother, come joining me downstairs" and House left the room. Foreman and Chase stared after him.

"Why downstairs?" Foreman wondered.

* * *

The team went down by the elevator in silence, thoughtful. Arrived in the hall, they saw House sitting in the clinic's waiting room, wearing his leather jacket and the backpack. He took off his headphones when he saw them.

"Good, we'll take Foreman's car" House tossed the keys to the neurologist. The three doctors looked at each other blankly while House was already at the door.

"And where are we going?" Cameron asked.

"I'm taking you out for lunch, happy? Now, move" House exited followed by his confused team.

"Can you stop and tell us what's going on?" Foreman said.

"I told you, we're going out for lunch. I can't concentrate on an empty stomach. Now, do you want to unlock the car or not? It's freezing here".

Foreman sighed, unlocking the car. House sat on the front seat. The three stared at him in disbelief, no one believed the story of the lunch but they got into the car, resigned.

"Why are we taking my car?" Foreman asked.

"I made a careful estimate of which of your three cars is more comfortable, then I checked the tanks and you came out as the winner, you idiot! Yours was the nearest to the exit. Let's go".

* * *

Foreman was driving, following House's directions. Occasionally looking in the rearview mirror where Chase and Cameron were.

"Go right now. Ok, stop there" House said.

Cameron recognized the place as she stepped out "We are at your apartment?".

"Yeah, I forgot my wallet" House opened the door under the incredulous eyes of his team. He turned to them "You are not invited to enter, so stay here. Chase, don't pee on the wall" and he entered his apartment, leaving the door open.

He didn't come out an half hour later, so Chase was sitting on the ground, fumbling with his phone, Foreman was staring straight ahead and Cameron was standing with her arms crossed in front of the apartment, visibly nervous.

"There is a kid dying and we're sitting here doing nothing, following his foolish ideas" Cameron exclaimed.

Chase and Foreman looked at her without reacting in any way.

"He's not dying! The other two are still there with you?" House called from inside his apartment.

"Yes!" they answered together.

They could hear strange noises coming from the apartment, objects thrown everywhere, probably.

"If you had to go back home, why have you dragged us too?" Cameron asked.

"I didn't want to pay for a taxi!".

"You own a bike! Use it!" Cameron yelled back.

"I'm out of gas!".

Cameron turned to his coworkers who seemed more tired than bored "All this is absurd" so she then entered the apartment, with the specific intent of dragging him out of there. Suddenly, her brain sent the message _'You're in House's apartment!'_ and she stopped in the middle of the living room, observing the territory in which she had just intruded. She had more than once found herself thinking of him there.

She examined the whole room, her attention captured inevitably by the piano or, rather, the idea of him there in the evening, playing, shaking off the tension on those keys, a kind of anti-stress made of eighty white keys. The piano was the only thing that stood out within that chaos, all around the piano there was nothing in place: the coffee table was flooded with sheets, disks, two empty phials and something else; the couch seemed to be abandoned, a plaid flipped over, some magazines here and there. The whole room was dim because of the closed curtains, only a few rays leaked in. It was like him, disheveled, not well defined, like something sketchy that the painter had forgotten to finish. Her eyes landed in the bedroom, the bed not made, clothing abandoned everywhere...

"What do you want?" House emerged from a door on the right, throwing two empty phials in the trash near the piano.

Cameron saw the scene and understood almost everything, she smirked "You out of Vicodin?".

"Nope, I lost it".

"And do you think you'll find it making a mess of your apartment?".

"Tritter succeeded, why should I fail?".

Cameron shook her head, smiling, taking a step closer to him, who considered it a further invasion of his territory. She noted it and stopped.

"Try to reflect, think of the last place where you saw it".

House pretended to think "Hmmm...Of course! In my hand!" he looked at his hands "But look! It's not here!".

Cameron shighed deeply, moving away from him "Ok, do as you wish, but I'm not going to spend my lunch break here, so, listen to me".

"I'm all ears".

"Try to think of what you did last night when you came back here".

"Let's see, let's see...Ah, yeah! I came back, I threw the helmet there and then...Nope, no, I cannot continue".

Cameron looked at him confused "Why?".

"Because you are brown and to keep thinking about what I did yesterday I'd need a blonde in front of me" he winked at her.

Cameron looked at him in disbelief while he smirked amused.

"I'm trying to give you a hand here and you act like that? ! You know what? Go to hell!" Cameron exploded.

"Were you really thinking that I'd let you to psychoanalyze me? Again?".

Cameron left the apartment while House looked around, trying to think of where the heck he had left the phial. Nothing, complete emptiness ' _Fuck all_ ' he thought.

House left the apartment finding Chase yawning "Come on, let's go! If the kid dies our Red Cross nurse will sue us!" House got in the car, glancing in the rearview mirror where an irritated Cameron was glaring at him.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

House was in Wilson's office eating the oncologist's fruits and staring out the window, completely absorbed.

"You're very silent today" Wilson noted.

"You're an oncologist".

"And so?".

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we were playing _'tell the obvious'_ " House mocked him.

Wilson shook his head, refusing to give him an excuse to be immature and returned to his cold rice...Half cold rice, for some reason...

"I was thinking..." House started.

"You do it too often" Wilson said.

"...I was saying, I was thinking who knows how is to kiss Cameron?".

Wilson was startled, his throat dry and the rice still in his open mouth, almost choking to swallow it as quickly as possible.

House hadn't in the least changed his expression.

"What? !".

"I said, who knows how is to kiss Cameron?".

"Cameron as in your immunologist?".

House finally turned to him but his expression was very relaxed "Do you know another? I don't think she has any sister".

"So, let me get this straight, you are wondering how is to kiss Allison Cameron?".

"I thought I was clear. Anyway yes, I was wondering".

Wilson looked at him stunned, he couldn't believe it. There were two possibilities, or he was completely stoned or he was going to die soon.

House was quietly eating a peach and that was unnerving the oncologist.

"Hello, I'm James Wilson, have you seen Gregory House? !".

House frowned at him "What?".

"You're right, what? !I'm sorry, you're there eating your peach, telling me that you want to kiss Cameron? ! I mean, I think I have every right to be confused, what do you think? !".

"I didn't say I want to kiss her, I just said that I was wondering how is to kiss her".

Wilson was even more confused "And what is the difference? ! The two things are closely linked, don't you think? !".

House placed his half peach on the desk, leaning down on his chair "No, they're not. It's like when you're at the cafeteria and you have to pick the dessert, and there is the chocolate pudding and the papaya pudding".

"There are no papaya puddings in the cafeteria".

"Let me finish. You know perfectly well how good the chocolate pudding tastes. And then there's the papaya one, and it intrigues you...But in the end you get the chocolate one".

Wilson rolled his eyes, trying to follow his convoluted reasoning "Wait, Cameron would be the papaya pudding?".

"Yes".

"And the chocolate pudding?".

"Ah, I don't know really. It's not that I have the answers to everything, otherwise I'd be in Las Vegas dressed as Elvis right now".

"So, you woke up this morning wondering who knows how is to kiss your immunologist?".

"No, not like that. And I didn't say I thought about it this morning..." House stood up, directed to the door.

Wilson was still overthinking "Hey, wait a moment! Why don't take the papaya pudding for once?".

"But I don't even buy anything from the cafeteria and I just eat your lunch!".

"What now? I have to kiss her first to tell you how is it?".

House thought for a moment and that fact worried Wilson "No, I can ask Chase" and left the office.

Wilson stared at the empty space he left.

* * *

House was tapping his cane on the glass table, Foreman was rereading the results and Chase just came back from the surgery.

"So, let's exclude tumors because in a year they'd have seen them" House said.

Chase sat, reading the symptoms on the whiteboard. House stared at him and the internist noted it, turning slowly towards him.

"I know I'll regret asking, but, what's up?" Chase asked.

"I've got a question for you, for scientific purposes".

Chase was hesitant to give his assent but nodded his head anyway.

"On a scale of one to ten...No, no, forget it" House returned to play with his cane, the two doctors looked at him confused "Ok, let's recap" he stood up, picked up a pen but then stopped again "Who knows where the heck she is now? !".

"Assuming that you're talking of Cameron, she's with the kid" Foreman answered.

House left the pen and took his cane nervously "That woman has an obsession!" and he left the office, directed the kid's room.

* * *

"I'd love to know what kind of problem do you have?".

Cameron, who was checking the drip, turned quickly at the flick of the door closing "Be quiet, you're going to wake him up".

"I don't give a damn If he'll wake up? ! What are you doing here? You're not _his_ nurse! You're _my_ immunologist! You have to stay where I tell you to stay! Compriende?" House shouted.

Edward woke up, looking scared. House looked at him angrily.

"Now you do act like a crazy kid no more? !".

"House, stop! You're scaring him!" Cameron said.

House approached her quickly "You cannot run to dry the nose of our patients! If you wanted to do that, you had to be a nurse and not a doctor!".

"Being a doctor doesn't preclude contact with patients!" Cameron argued.

"Being my immunologist yes!".

"I'm not yours!".

"But you work for me and that is enough!".

"I still have a brain and the ability of discernment! Apart from what you think, I'm not an ornament for your office!".

"That's for sure! My chair has never given me all this hassle!".

Edward began to breathe heavily and the two doctors turned abruptly. The kid was cyanotic.

"Panic attack".

Cameron's heart sank. In the minutes that followed, in an effort to give air to Edward's lungs, the room filled quickly with nurses. Foreman and Chase arrived soon after.

House stood on the sidelines, watching the vain attempts of resuscitation "Stop everyone! Right now!".

"No, we must continue to give him air, otherwise..." Chase argued.

House was unmoved, staring at the lifeless body of the kid "It's not a panic attack, he is having a heart attack!" and he administered heparin and the values returned to normal.

Cameron stared angrily at House...But he couldn't take his eyes off of her lips now, they were redder...

"Don't look at me like that, little nurse! I didn't give him a heart attack. I want to see that heart" House left the room, heading to his office.

 _'It's because of the abstinence, it must be'_ he thought.

* * *

House saw his team coming in the conference room and he rose from his chair, rubbing his thigh. At the door, he leant abruptly on his leg.

"Does it hurt?" Cameron asked.

"What now, you're already tired of the kid and you want to go back to the old habits?".

This time all his team glared at him. He sighed and stood straighter "So! Give me his heart".

Foreman showed to House the scintigraphy and his expression changed.

"Ok, whose is this scintigraphy? Did you fake it because you don't want to make our immunologist crying?".

"It's Edward Sullivan Jr.'s" Foreman said with a beautiful white smile.

"It can't be possible. He had a full-blown heart attack, this cannot be his heart!" House argued.

"We were all there, it's his" Chase confirmed.

House continued to stare at the scintigraphy, becoming nervous "This heart is healthy! It shouldn't be like this after a heart attack!" he sat, staring at the test, one thumb playing with his lips "Let's provoke another heart attack".

"Are you out of your mind? ! He was dying in that room!" Cameron argued.

"I know he was about to kick the bucket, but this time we'll prevent it. What is it that has triggered it in the first place?".

Cameron looked at him shocked while he didn't take his eyes off of the tests "You and your complete inability to relate normally with people" she huffed.

"Good, so there is no problem" House stood up and was out of the room. The team looked at each other and followed him.

"Do you really want to provoke him another one?" Foreman asked.

"It can't be possible that the heart didn't react. You'll do a biopsy during a heart attack".

"You can't! It's too risky, he's only a kid" Chase said.

"It's reckless!" Cameron added.

House was now in front of the kid's door but Cameron stood in front of him, stopping him with her hands on his shoulders. He smirked.

"The only different thing since the last time you did this, it's that I have no shirt on and you've no syringe in your pocket".

Cameron looked at him blankly "What?".

"Oh, sorry, one of my hallucinations. Even If I think that you'd have loved the part with the robot. Now, move".

"No!".

House pulled her hands from his shoulders, trying to move her but another hand pulled him back.

"House stop, you can't give him another heart attack" Foreman said.

"Stay out of this!" House ordered.

"Foreman is right. Perhaps the heart is our last problem here" Chase added.

"Perfect, you're against me too now! You move, Mahatma Gandhi!".

"What's going on here? I could hear you shouting from the other end of the floor!" Cuddy said, staring at the scene in front of the door with Cameron, Foreman and Chase that tried to stop House.

"Tell them to get the hell out of my way or you will have to put up with me again doing interviews!" House said.

Cuddy turned to Cameron "What's up?".

"Why are you asking her? ! I'm the one in charge!" House said.

"House, shut up!".

"He wants to cause another heart attack to Edward" Cameron explained.

Cuddy looked at him shocked.

"I'd do it in his own interest, not for personal enjoyment. I've to see his heart under exercise. And anyway, this method's been already used on pigs!".

"You want him to have a heart attack while making a biopsy? ! He's not a pig!" Cuddy argued.

"Yeah, but you see, the pigs are similar to us for many things, especially with regard to the cardiovascular system. There is a positive result in 60-70% of cases and we haven't been able to see anything with the scintigraphy".

"You're out of your mind, stay away from this kid If you don't want to be radiated!" Cuddy said.

House shrugged to remove the doctors' hands from him "Fine! Do as you please! But I won't do any clinic for today!" House walked away nervously while Cuddy turned to the team.

"Cameron stay with the kid, and you two make sure that he won't parasail from the roof to carry on with his plan".

House, who was behind a column in the hope that they left, walked away fuming.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Foreman and Chase were keeping an eye on House, who snorted bored.

"Where is she?" House asked.

"With the kid" Foreman answered.

House got up from his chair while the two doctors stopped him from moving away. He grinned "Wow, I'm worst than a prisoner under guard!" he said loudly.

The nurses turned while Chase and Foreman shook their heads.

House entered the kid's room, where Cameron was spood-feeding him. He sat in a corner and took out his PSP.

"Ok, so today we're going to play here!" he announced.

"Are you serious?" Foreman asked.

"Yes. So, I'd opt for putting him under stress until he has another heart attack" House proposed.

"Which, in the end, it's what you wanted to do from the beginning but now you're saying it in a prettier way" Chase said.

"Ah, you kids grow up so fast nowadays. It seems like yesterday when you were a backstabber for your job".

Cameron wasn't even listening, focused on Edward that was hugging her...And it unnerved House.

"Are you even interested, Cameron? Is it too much trouble to ask you to participate in our altercation?".

Cameron turned to him, holding Edward in her arms "What do you want me to say? I think it's a highly risky procedure and that...". Edward tightened his arms around her, who smiled after he kissed her on the cheek.

House rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue. Chase and Foreman smirked, amused.

"But honey! You can't say that! You can't let him know that we don't love him anymore, you know that puberty is tiring, especially when you have sexual doubts like Chase.

Cameron glared at him while Edward didn't move from her. House hated that scene.

"Ok, enough! Listen little one, how do you prefer the probe? Rectal or oral?".

"House!" his team yelled.

"You're so cute, you speak all together now! I can't work like this, leave the little sloth here and let's go to the House cave!" House left the room, followed by Foreman and Chase.

Cameron left Edward on the bed "See you later, little one".

"Bye bye!".

* * *

Cameron entered the conference room where Foreman and Chase were. House came out from his office with a book in hand.

"So, we'll have to do with what we have. You get to choose: one option is a lumbar puncture, the other is an ECG. And you, in clinic, now" he pointed at Cameron.

She looked at him blankly "You're not on duty in clinic today".

"What, do you know my schedule?".

"Yes, since I have to organize my life outside of these four walls based on when you want me do your hours so that I know when I can go out".

"And with whom you go out?".

"It's none of your business" she smiled sweetly.

"Well, then clinic now, Cuddy is taking revenge for the brat's situation giving me extra hours".

Cameron left the room, followed by Chase and Foreman, annoyed.

* * *

Cameron went to the clinic and saw Cuddy at the lobby. The two smiled at each other.

"Everything ok?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes, all right. I'm here to do House's extra hours".

"Ok...But I haven't given him any extra hour..." Cuddy said.

The two women looked at each other, thinking the same thing "Edward!" Cameron and Cuddy rushed up the stairs and found Foreman and Chase on the floor.

"Edward never came to do the ECG!" Foreman said.

"This is the last straw" Cuddy said threateningly.

The doctors ran to Edward's room and Foreman threw open the door. House was using the probe while Edward was having a heart attack. Cameron threw herself on him but he pushed her away.

"Don't you dare! Get out of my way!" House yelled.

"You're killing him!" Cameron yelled back.

"Shut up! Get her out of the room!".

Foreman rushed to the bed, pushing House away.

"Oh, you too! Stay back!".

"No!".

House tried to come closer but Foreman stopped him again.

"Charge! 200!" Chase called.

House was relegated to a corner, supervised by Foreman, while Cameron and Chase tried to intubate Edward. The diagnostician walked out of the room, fuming. Cuddy followed him.

"Do you realize that he could die? !" she almost yelled.

House turned, If there was one thing that he absolutely couldn't stand, among many others, but this was at the top of his list, was being told how to do his job because of that he had never hesitations or doubts...At least of that "Are you and that bunch of incompetents, lacking backbones realizing that preventing me to conclude that test, the kid will die anyway? ! But no, don't listen to House, he's just a crazy stoned with crazy ideas! He surely doesn't want to find out what's wrong with that kid!".

"You have just to treat him!".

"And that's exactly what I was doing!".

"No! You wanted to understand what he has without having any concern that he was in cardiac arrest!".

House glared at her while the team came out from the kid's room. _She_ was the last to come out, arms crossed over her chest as If she was cold. He stared at her and then, still with his eyes on her, he said "Then, I'd have been able to treat him at least" and he walked away toward his office.

"His parents will ask for explanations!" Cuddy informed him

House waved his left hand as a sign that he didn't care.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the 'Follows' for this fic :D_

* * *

House entered Cuddy's office where he found a man and a woman sitting there. He looked at Cuddy, confused, as she sighed deeply.

 _'Do not say anything stupid. Please, House, do not to say anything stupid'_ Cuddy repeated in her mind.

"They're..." Cuddy started.

"What, now you've decided to buy a kid rather than to make one yourself? Great!" House interrupted her.

 _'Thank you, House'_ Cuddy thought.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan, this is Dr. House".

"Good! So you're the idiot who wanted to kill my son!" Mr. Sullivan yelled.

"And where were you in the meantime? At the fifth or the seventh hole during your golf match?" House answered.

"How dare you? ! Do you believe that the fact of being a famous doctor gives you the right to act like God with people's lives? !".

House grimaced "Damn, this is my evergreen excuse. Ask Cuddy".

Mr. Sullivan stood up and moved to House quickly.

"Nothing personal, but there is only one condition that doesn't bother me when someone is so close to me. Possibly a woman and on her knees" House quipped.

Cuddy stood between the two men, moving House away before he got a punch on his face "House! I called you here to explain to Mr. Sullivan that the procedure you used was invasive and wrong and to apologize for that!".

House stared at her nervously, then he pouted "But Jimmy took my colored crayons!" then he returned incredibly serious "The procedure I used was invasive, but If Africa, Australia and the UN had avoided pissing me off as their usual, perhaps! Or better, almost certainly now I'd know what is killing your little offspring! Also, not to be the good one here, it's not my style, I'm more the one that steals lollipops from little kids, but I don't think it's very appropriate to come to your kid only when a bizarre doctor has stuck a probe inside him during a heart attack! Other than that, it was a great pleasure for me" and he turned to leave, pushing Cuddy away.

"I demand an apology!" Mr. Sullivan shouted.

House turned, grinning "Try to throw me in jail, it almost worked out once" and he slammed the door shut, bumping into Cuddy's secretary, making her folders to fall on the floor.

"I'm taking Edward away. And I'll make sure he'll be kicked out for good" Mr. Sullivan concluded.

* * *

House was in his office, arranging some things before going home. Cameron came in, throwing open the door and walking quickly to him. She slammed her hands on the desk as he looked at her curiously.

"What..." House started.

"Edward will be moved just because your parents didn't teach you how to say sorry!".

House faked an expression of despair, hands clasped "I'm sorry!".

Cameron was even more furious "That kid needs care! Make a formal apology!".

House was unmoved "It wouldn't help, they'd take him away anyway. I can give you a pony If you want" House took his backpack, heading for the door but she stopped him again, as she had done that afternoon, but now they were alone and he was staring at her.

"Two contacts on the same day...I could dream of you tonight" House smirked.

"Make a formal apology" Cameron was staring at him, her lips slightly parted, her eyes pleading. For a moment he just stared at her, he parted his lips too. She realized their contact, their proximity, the fact that both were compromising and cause of a sleepless night thinking about the future, but Edward was now more important. Something in him was strangely different, and the fact that he hadn't broken that contact gave her strength.

"Please" she whispered.

House woke up with her words, he woke up from the thought of her lips "Give him some Ibuprofen, he will collapse and they won't take him anywhere" House moved her hands away with his cane and left the office.

* * *

House entered his apartment, threw his helmet on the couch followed by the backpack. He stopped abruptly and rolled his eyes "It will never work..." he rubbed his temples and sighed.

He closed his eyes, grimacing.

 _'Ok, I got home, I opened the door, helmet and backpack, keys. I turned the TV on, scotch...No, scotch finished...Beer...'._

He opened his eyes suddenly "No..." he muttered.

He walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and...There it was, seven centimeters of orange plastic, containing eight white pills. He took it and closed the fridge.

* * *

House stepped through the hospital's doors, only forty minutes late, he looked pleased when he glanced at the clock.

 _'If I keep doing it, it'll end that one day I arrive on time'_ he thought.

"House!".

House closed his eyes to that unmistakable voice. He turned to his director, as usual in a lovely tailler in gray that morning, with a generous neckline of her white blouse, for the pleasure of the diagnostician.

"Oh, my blessing with eyes of ice...These are the things that make me get up in the morning, these and the Vicodin".

Cuddy wasn't angry nor worried. House grimaced as she smiled.

"Thank you".

House's eyes widened "Wow, that hormonal treatment is really effecting you. Mine was an explicit and sarcastic reference to your boobs".

Cuddy smiled again, this time more irritated "Ok, today I've decide not to hate you too much because of what you did with Edward".

House stared at her blankly "What I did with Edward? Hey! I did nothing! I was at home, I have a piano and a Cantonese that can prove it!".

Cuddy folded her arms "Thank you for the letter, it was the right thing to do" she turned and went to her office.

House stood there, staring at the floor, not understanding...But then... "Damn woman!" he rushed to the elevator and went to his office, looking around.

Foreman and Chase stared at him.

"What therapy do you want to start?" Foreman asked.

House closed the door and went to the kid's room but he didn't even enter, she wasn't there. He quickened his pace towards the lab but he stopped before he got in. He walked back to the elevator and went to the Clinic. He slammed his cane on the front desk to get the attention of two nurses that were chatting nearby. One of them turned around, recognizing his unmistakable "Excuse me!".

"Yes, Dr. House?".

"Where is Drs. Cameron?".

"Room number 3".

House walked away.

"But she's with a patient! You can't enter!" the nurse told him.

House opened the door and found Cameron visiting a girl with her blouse opened. The girl immediately covered herself as the immunologist turned, sighing.

"Don't you see that I'm working? Can you get out?" Cameron said.

"I've seen better, come out, now!" House came out, waiting for her at the door.

Cameron turned to the patient and smiled "I'm sorry Emily, I'll be back in a minute".

"I don't think so because she will be fired" House said.

Cameron left the room, closing the door as House tapped his cane, staring at her angrily.

"You weren't allowed, for any reason, to do such a thing! I take the decisions and I had decided that...".

"Edward is not worth your huge ego? !" Cameron interrupted him.

"You're a little girl! You have to learn to separate work from feelings!".

"But look who's talking here? ! It's not for personal revenge that you don't want to write that letter, right? !".

"What's happening here?" Cuddy approached them, eyeing a House visibly altered and a Cameron highly determined. A deadly binomial at ten in the morning.

"Nothing" Cameron answered.

House glared at her but she didn't step back. He gripped his cane.

' _Sh1t!'_ he thought.

If it wasn't for the fact that at that time he'd be in front of the disciplinary committee without that letter, most likely he would have openly humiliated her.

"House?" Cuddy asked.

"We were discussing the Superball" he answered.

Cuddy looked back at Cameron, to be sure that everything was good. The immunologist smiled and Cuddy walked away, reassured.

 _'Amazing how she can stand up to him...'_ Cuddy thought.

House waited until Cuddy was far enough and turned back to Cameron, who was trying to go away. He put his hands on the door, blocking her, his lips to a centimeter from her ear...A punch in the stomach.

"Be thankful that you always have someone here to protect you, otherwise...".

Cameron turned to him, face to face, close, so damn close to the point of feeling her smell, to the point of being able to imagine her flavor. He frowning, she calm.

"There is nothing you can do to upset me, House" she almost whispered.

She entered the room, closing the door on his face, leaving him stunned, staring at the door.

 **TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

House was in front of the whiteboard, tapping his cane on the carpet. His expression hadn't changed since his _talk_ with Cameron.

 _'What the hell does she mean that I can't upset her anymore? !'._

"The most likely thing is a heart failure. The immune system is weak, and that's not the cause but it's an effect" offered Foreman.

"What?" House turned, looking at the neurologist, who rolled his eyes.

"I said that the most likely thing is a heart failure, because the immune system is weak".

He grimaced "Right. I like it. Prove it" and then he went inside his office.

Chase completed another part of his crossword and then followed Foreman out of the conference room. "We could have said anything and he'd have agreed. He's strange today" Chase noted.

Foreman saw Cameron coming towards them and said "Today is a good day to ask House for some day off. Take advantage of it, he's not totally himself".

Cameron ignored his suggestion and said "Edward is getting worse. His heart rate is unstable and the blood pressure is falling".

Foreman leaned against a wall, frowning "Great. We can't do any test now".

"You know what, Foreman? Sometimes you're worse than him" Cameron exclaimed, walking to House's office. At the door, she saw him taking a Vicodin, his left hand clutching the back of the chair, his eyes closed. His right leg slightly bent to put all his weight on the left one.

"What do you want?" House grumbled.

She looked up abruptly. She had zoned out while staring at him. When she saw him in pain, she knew that he thought that people looked at him with pity.

 _'When will you stop pitying me?'._

 _'When will you stop inflicting pain to yourself?'._

"Edward is getting worse. He's not stable" Cameron informed him.

House closed his eyes again. He hadn't slept at all the night before, that's why he was at work early that morning.

"I want you to do an ECG" he murmured.

"We can't monitor him in these conditions. The parameters...".

House shook his head, annoyed, and stopped her "Yes, ok, the parameters are out-of-phase. Now...Just, get out" he fell back on his chair.

She looked down and then back at him as he clutched his head with one hand.

He still felt her presence in the room and looked up at her. She was staring at him and tried to smile.

"Sorry" and she turned away with her hands in her lab's pockets.

"You can't not doing it, isn't it?" he asked.

Cameron turned again, really smiling this time "I'm not...".

"You always need to justify yourself in everything you do. No one will ever take you seriously, Cameron. You need to be more aggressive in this job".

"Are you trying to plagiarize me, House?".

"I'm teaching you something, Cameron".

She smiled, her hand on the doorknob. Then, she felt hesitant for a moment, her smile disappeared. She turned again, serious.

 _'Please...'._

 _'Please...'._

"The pressure is dropping again. He's cyanotic" Chase entered in that moment, breaking the atmosphere.

"Intubate him. You, go with him" he said to Cameron.

Cameron left the office with Chase as House fell back against the backrest.

* * *

"Cyanosis and heart attacks in only five years of life. His future is already bright" Foreman said.

Cameron shook her head as they returned to the conference room. They found House standing in front of the whiteboard, writing something. He turned as soon as he heard them entering.

"Ok, now we're going to play. It's the same as always: guess the diagnosis! Ready? Set, go!".

"Cardiomegaly" suggested Foreman.

"Interesting..." House said.

"No, it can't be. It makes no sense" Cameron said.

"The enlargement of the heart is very common in young people, and the fact that it has been reported before today it's a valid coincidence. He needs to reach a critical point and, in our case, that is the heart attack" Foreman explained.

"He has a normal heart" Cameron pointed out.

"Yeah, we haven't seen it since we can't perform a biopsy" Chase intervened.

"What kind of infection were you thinking?" House asked Foreman.

"Hello? No one listens to me? His heart is normal!" Cameron exclaimed.

House turned to her, sighing "If his heart was normal, he wouldn't have continuous heart attacks at the age of five years old and, most likely, he wouldn't be cyanotic. And I wouldn't be here talking with you, because the heart of our tender lamb is not normal. Other than that, hey! You're right, Cameron!".

Cameron sank back in her chair, arms crossed.

"Now you're pouting. Ok, enjoy yourself. So, Foreman, what infection?".

"Since his lungs are ok, it can't be a pulmonary hypertension, but...".

"I didn't ask you for the story of your life. Just tell me about the infection and then shut up" House said frustrated.

"He's hypertrophied. I think of a viral infection" Foreman concluded.

House turned back to the whiteboard "We cannot do an ECG, so find something else".

"Are you rejecting my idea just because you cannot prove it?".

"Today he's like this" Cameron snorted.

He turned, staring. She looked up at him.

"You're unbearable this morning" House said.

"You're everyday. Apart from that, I say cardiomyopathy".

House frowned, her attitude was giving him a headache "I'm unbearable but, apart from that, it's cardiomyopathy. Do you think I can take you seriously after that?".

"You know, I have this crazy idea but the problem is that I'm a little girl who is unable to separate work from feelings, so I think the kid's health is more important than your mania to piss people off" Cameron said angrily.

"And don't you have a mania too? You've this need to cuddle everything and everyone!".

"What, are you jealous?" she smirked.

Foreman and Chase staed at them, annoyed. They hated those moments. They always hoped in the advent of a cataclysm or in the arrival of Wilson or Cuddy.

"If it was the restrictive type, in the case of a kid, the lack of vitamin B1 could..." Chase started.

House and Cameron continued to stare at each other, ignoring everyone else. "You can't answer a question with another question!" House said.

"By any chance, do you have the monopoly of it too?" Cameron replied.

Foreman and Chase looked at each other, hoping to find a way to stop them.

"A chest x-ray shouldn't cause him problems" Foreman offered.

House smirked and Cameron widened her eyes, confused.

"Ok, do an X-rays. Take along his caretaker here, or they could sue us for not pampering the patient this time around" and then House left the room.

Foreman and Chase got out with Cameron, who had walked out like a fury.

"I was wondering, do you need to reach a number of allusive jokes a day or you do it just as a hobby?" Foreman smirked.

"Shut up" Cameron sighed.

Foreman and Chase looked at each other. Those situations were too absurd and funny.

 **TBC...**


End file.
